Kissing A Valentine
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: Jill x Chris pairing. Just what does a man do to get any rest around a woman he wants? Not sure if I want to do this as a series.


A/N; back, so i'll start updating more,but first...something i wrote on a whim.

_**Title**: Kissing a Valentine_

**_Pairing:_** Jill/Chris _(I've always wanted to do one of these classic pairings, wish i had time to make a series of it. That would rock.)_

_**Rating:** M/R for mature themes. Bad language here too. So you know what that means? No kids please. _

* * *

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The music rose and fell, like a visible white feather in the room guided by the steady hum of a fan on a hot day; it flittered upwards and downwards in softly spoken wispy spirals. It was how Jill Valentine felt as her heart rapidly rose to the beat…..touching Chris's lips against hers. In the usual manner, he had her pinned against a wall and she, being so independent and horny at the same time wanted the upper hand. Pulling him over, she had brought her hands up to his lapels, fisting them so that she could push him against the wall. Her naked leg between his; she kissed the side of his jaw, planting soft kisses along his neck until he chuckled, a grin on his beautiful sensual lips.

"My turn, Redfield." She growled huskily.

Jill then pulled away to look at him, gritting her teeth, but not before she gave him that dangerously wicked glare, half closing her eyes with a promise that she'll fuck him really good if he was a _good boy._ And with parted lips, closed in on her target. Chris Redfield was more than willing, with his hands up as if he were being put on arrest; he slowly and steadily inched them around her lithe body, securing her against his hard length. Chris could swear that she pushed her groin against his, making him moan brokenly against her soft urging mouth. Her tongue stabbing against his and him kissing her back, opening and playing………and not a moment too soon, they were desperately ripping their clothes off….

Off came Jill's belt, her ammo and magazines fell loudly on the floor, and she, taking all her power to tear his shirt off, aggressively releasing him of the damned vest Chris usually wore.

"Damn, Redfield, don't you ever wear anything lighter?"

He breathed against her lips, capturing a tongue and gently urging her to keep going because _goddamnit,_ he was so fucking horny with her splendidly curvy body half naked and the soft nuzzling she was giving him. Not to mention, she was so _amazingly hot_ that all he could think of, was to thrust into her until he could hear her screams of passion.

Chris thanked the gods that she wore very little, with just her short skirt gracefully accentuating those gorgeous legs and that lovely sleeveless top that showed off her elegant shoulders and he wondered …_god he wondered_……

Reaching down with one of his hands, underneath her skirt, he panted harshly against her neck, finding the wet moist feel of her….and to his agonizing joy - she was without her panties. He shivered, wanting it so badly, but he didn't want to be too aggressive……he knew too well that Jill liked to take things by the lead. _Take it fucking easy, you're not going to get laid if you just jump the gun like that, now control yourself, buddy._

She found a stool next to the counter, pushed him onto it, but not before she had already pulled his pants down his ankles. "Chris, fuck, do me here. On the stool…."

Valentine tried to gently climb on him, her lovely leg straying over his lap, trying to get herself on top of his erection. With not much coaxing, he lifted her luscious feminine form up and over to allow her hot opening on him…..

He woke up then….

His raging hard on did him no good really and he nearly wept. Turning over, he landed a fist on his pillow, his mouth in a grim line and after beating the pillow into a shapeless mass a few times. Chris decided to use his hand for other things….

_Fuck this shit_…..and he grabbed his erection to work on it….trying to conjure Jill's lovely image before him.

After a while, Redfield forced himself to get up, feeling lazy and weak; thankful he got his usual haircut yesterday that the brown strands were looking rather militarish. He went under the shower first to wake his sorry ass up. It was one thing to go to work late because he had to take care of business but another to explain why he was late….and really, he didn't want to lie and say something lame, like say he forgot to turn on his alarm clock.

When Chris finally arrived at the private agency he was currently working for, he was confronted with a noisy bunch of co workers who were hovering around someone, but he couldn't see who it was. Maybe there was a party going on, but here they were, the lot of them, all in spiffy suits mumbling congratulations and incoherent babbling. One of his co-workers saw him, "Hey, Chris, you're late…"

"Yeah, well,…" what the hell was he going to say? It's not like this was his usual thing and he's not a liar if he were pressed….still, the subject rose to a different matter entirely, which was all the better for him.

"You'll never guess who's here!" The man patted him on his back, "You're one lucky son of a bitch!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris raised a dark brow, "Who is it? Another recruiter for the agency?" He walked to his desk, and though he wasn't a desk man, it was the only area where he kept his stuff – much like a locker room. Thank the stars that he didn't spend much time behind them. He was too impatient for paperwork shit. Good thing the agency usually had him working out on the field.

"Hey Valentine!" The man called out.

Chris visibly stiffened. His back was to her and as he slowly turned. He couldn't fucking believe it.

As the sea of men departed, giving room for Jill's appearance, there she stood. A goddess among the fold….

Her eyes were blazing bright with intelligence and candor; she gazed directly at Redfield. Their eyes locked for that second, filling in the time like a big bang.

"Long time, Chris." A slight smile, slightly flirtatious if one could see it from that interpretation. And he wanted to believe it.

The other man interrupted, "She's your partner for the mission you two are going on!" And because there were still murmurs around the large office, Chris's co-worker walked up to him and whispered with a kind of envious tone; the man's annoying elbow jabbed into his side. "You lucky stiff."

Chris cleared his throat. "Jill. Good to see you…. "

"What?" She stretched those full lips, showing straight white teeth. "No hug for me?"

She walked up to him, bold as brass, and because she was just that way….because she cared for those who had gone through the same ordeal she had gone through….and because…..because…

Jill wrapped her arms around Chris, and he, being the Chris who had not so long ago in the throes of his wet dream was now snaking his arms over her small waist.

_God! Don't let this be another fucking dream! _

"What's that, Chris?" She said, looking up at him.

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Did I say something?" A nervous thrum ran through his body.

"Isn't it amazing? They've assigned me to be your partner for the mission we're about to go on!"

Her lovely face was making him bop his adam's apple. "God yes, it's awesome…" He hoarsely whispered, barely able to utter anything coherent.

"Just like old times, Chris."

Now if only he could think of his new partner without those nasty thoughts of her spread out on a helicopter floor, or on a grassy hill...screwing him with her beret on, and those sexy boots with nothing else on…..he groaned inwardly_. Shit, it was going to be a long ass mission._

"Are there going to be cold showers on the trip?" He managed to say impulsively


End file.
